20th century
1903 - Tan Ger Cheng was born. *1904 - Hong Kong Tramways started operations. *1911 - John Lim was born. *1925 - Eddie Adam was born. *1929 - Eddie Mok was born. *1931 - Rosie Goh was born. *1942 - Moaning Myrtle was born. *1945 - Lee Wai Wen was born. *1947 - Philip Koh was born. *1949 - Elsie Koh was born. *1950 - Rose Chan was born. *1951 - Bert Koh was born. *1952 - Steven Quek was born. *1953 - Ethel Ernest and Ang Chee Kok was born. *1954 - Terry Wee was born. *1955 - Ernest Nixon and Victor Tang was born. *1956 - Florence Ng, Vincent Ang, Simon Ng, Peter Lim Bock Kee and Ernest Mok was born. *1957 - Herbert Walker and Gabriel Low was born. *1958 - Betsy Koh, Mabel Lee and Linda May Leng Murtha was born. *1960 - Susan Ong, Evelyn Heng and John F. Kennedy was born. *1964 - Grace Ng was born. *1965 - Jeremy Carter was born. *1970 - Daniel Bush was born. *1971 - The Bus Reorganisation was conducted on 11th April 1971. 10 existing Chinese bus companies were re-organised and merged into 3 bus companies (i.e. Associated Bus Services (East), Amalgamated Bus Company (West) and United Bus Company (North) and routes were newly introduced. *1973 - The 3 Chinese bus companies, i.e. Amalgamated Bus Co. (ABC), Associated Bus Services (ABS) and United Bus Co. (UBC) were merged to form the Singapore Bus Services on 1st November 1973. *1974 - The first bus rationalisation was conducted, re-registration from SH to SBS prefix. *1975 - The government introduced the Park & Ride scheme to reduce congestion in the city area. City Shuttle Services were introduced on 15th May 1975 to run from fringe car parks into the city, operating under Singapore Shuttle Bus and NTUC Comfort. On 12th June 1975, the CSS services were extended into housing estates, due to the poor demand of the fringe car parks within the city area. *1977 - SBS rolled out 20 Leyland Atlantean double-deckers which is high heels and Toyota Corolla NAC at Tampines Way Terminal on 13th June 1977, comprising of 8 units of Metsec bodyworks and 12 units of BACo bodyworks. They were first deployed on Service 86, a semi-express service which went to Shenton Way. Additional routes were introduced for newly-introduced routes 6 and 159. *1977 - Bert Koh had married. *1977 - Kevin Choo and Julie Koh were born. *1978 - Bert Koh had relocated to Harvey Crescent followed by Bedok North Block 112. *1978 - Koh Lin was born. *1979 - Timothy Mok I was born. *1980 - Ernest Mok and Betsy Koh had been married. *1982 - Jeremy Mok, Koh Jin and Donald Trump was born. *1983 - Tampines New Town began development. *1983 - Timothy Car Services started its operation on 3rd April 1983 and focusing operations in the northern part of Singapore, with an initial fleet of 37 Hino RK176 buses and 2 services, 160 and 167. Other services which were handed over to TIBS were 161, 164, 169, 178, 180, 181, 182, 204 and 208. More Hino RK176 joined the fleet later, followed by the Hino HT228KA and Nissan U31F. *1983 - Koh Hung Huat passed away. *1984 - Ben Wong was born. *1984 - Daisy Ang and Genevieve Lim was born. *1985 - Daniel Mok, Cynthia Low, Dominique Lim and Flora Ang was born. *1985 - Switchover from Ford Escort to Honda Civic. *1985 - Janice Judith Chan and Peter Lim had relocated from Serangoon to Ivory Heights. Previously, it was based in Toa Payoh where the grandparents stayed under the Proximity Grant. *1986 - Aaron Chan was born. *1986 - Bert Koh had relocated to Ivory Heights from Bedok North Block 112. *31 December 1986 - Betsy Koh stopped working to look after Daniel Mok and Jeremy Mok. *4 March 1987 - The Mok Family moved house to Blk 123 Tampines Street 11. *1989 - Jasmine Ang was born. *1989 - SBS rolled out 200 units of Scania N113CRB buses, with 50 units of air-conditioned buses and 150 units of non air-conditioned buses. *1990 - Sara Ang was born. *1991 - Simon Ng and Mabel Lee were married. *4 August 1991 - Barack Obama was born. *1992 - SBS rolled out 300 units of Volvo B10M Mark III (SBS582M - SBS881A) were introduced. 20 of the Volvo B10M Mark III were temporarily deployed to Sentosa Services for 2 years. *1992 - Natalie Ng, Lionel Quek, Moses Chan and Rachel Low was born. *1992 - Janice Judith Chan and Peter Lim had relocated twice from Ivory Heights to Yishun, then followed by 4 Jalan Tari Dulang. *1993 - Switchover from Honda Civic to Proton Wira. *1993 - Matt Murtha, Nigel Ng and Kenneth Koh was born. *1994 - SBS rolled out 100 units of Volvo Olympian 2-Axle double-deckers, replacing the older Leyland Atlantean buses. The Volvo Olympian 2-Axles are the final batch to be produced by Leyland. *1994 - SBS rolled out 10 units of Dennis Dart mini-buses for Services M1 and M2. *1994 - Leon Quek was born. *1995 - Hu Che Lun and Ang Leng Yuk was born. *1995 - Kee Ai Noy passed away. *1996 - Mikey Murtha, Deborah Hee, Kathleen Peh, Kathleen Tan and Angeline Wong was born. *1996 - Timothy Car Services rolled out its 1st articulated bus, the Mercedes-Benz O405G (Hispano MK1), which was flown in to Singapore from Frankfurt, Germany on 13th March 1996 and was deployed to Service 171 as a trial on 17th March 1996. *1997 - *2 July 1997 - Chew Shin Ru was born. *23 July 1997 - Timothy Mok was born. *25 September 1997 - Annabel Lim was born. *1998 - Tan Yoke Boon, Shandy Kok and Joseph Ang was born. *1998 - SBS rolled out the Volvo B10BLE (Volgren) bus (SBS1688K) and deployed on Service 16 as a trial. *1999 - Ernest rolled out the demonstrator Volvo B10TL (SBS9888Y) on Service 87, and Scania L94UB with Volgren bodyworks (SBS2888T) on Service 7. *1999 - SBS began the conversion of non air-con buses to air-con buses. The partial fleet of Scania N113CRB, Volvo B10M Mark II and the entire of Mercedes-Benz O405 (DM CAC) were converted to air-con buses. *1999 - The SBS/TIBS Handover exercises were conducted that year, whereby TIBS services operating in Jln Kayu, Sengkang & Punggol were handed over to SBS, and SBS services operating in Choa Chu Kang were handed over to TIBS.